1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for testing a depth of a chamfer.
2. Description of Related Art
The depth of a chamfer is generally tested by calipers or projective measurements. However, the calipers will be imprecise because a caliper cannot be exactly positioned on a slanted surface of the chamfer, and the projective measurements will be difficult to maneuver in case of a small space.